Swedism Wiki
THE SWEDISM WIKIA PAGE IS STILL ON PROGRESS. THERE ARE STILL A LOT OF CONTENTS TO BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE. Together we'll be ≖_≖ "FINDING LIGHT IN A BEAUTIFUL SWEDE." WELCOME TO SWEDISM WIKI The Swedism was first founded by a crazy administrator with their crazy internet friend that met in a Hetalia group chat. The light of the Mister Sweden suddenly spots on the two mentally ill creators. They were lured into the world full of furniture, admiration of Finns, coffees, etc. It opened their eyes into believing that furniture should not only be worshiped but also given a prayer as a blessing from Lord Sweden. They soon changed their religions on their Facebook profile into Swedism without any hesitation and shame about it for we should be out, loud, and proud about the very new religion that was founded on the 30th of December, 2016. The main administrator is often referred as "M'lord" by the co-administrator who the main administrator refer as "M'prophet". We have decided that we should be called in that way by the followers for we are part of the Swedists that are willing to spread the word of Swedes. Note: We do not mean any offense to anything or anyone, even the religions that really exists. This is only supposed to be for entertainment purposes only for our fellow Hetalians. Do not take any of the written stuff here very seriously. This is only a pretend-religion thing. We do respect all the existing religions and do not intend to make fun of them for we know that it's really disrespectful. We only did this because we love Hetalia. The thought of making up this one is just an inspiration from that anime. We also thought that if there is Doitsuism, there should also be Swedism. We also do not want to make religion wars against the Doitsuist for the idea came from the known religion. We hope you do understand. Mm! SWEDISM What is SWEDISM, you say? SWEDISM is a hot new religion that involves worshiping furniture and our Lord, Mister Sweden. These practices are commonly done in IKEA parking lots, where hot Danish guys can be found riding a shopping cart, being loud and obnoxious; watch out for them if you happen to be a hot-ass Norwegian. Swedism was found buy some drunk, high as fuck sexy people who believed that the path of light can be found by following the sayings of this hot-ass blond, blue-eyed swede. FAQs and Suggestions Questions If you have any questions and clarifications about our (my - referring to the main admin) wiki, you can comment down on any of the articles existing in this wiki or post on the bureaucrat's (creator's) message wall. I would be willing to read all of it and answer each for you. Suggestions/Help If you have any suggestions for this wiki, message me via my Facebook account (here's the link ) so that we could explain things out for as long as we want to. Or you can just post on the bureaucrat's (creator's) message wall. I really need some of your help because I am editing, brainstorming, and adding all the articles all by myself now. I would really make you my friend if you would gladly help me with this. Thank you for checking out this page. (even if there's no one really who goes to this page yet as of 21st of May, 2017) There are currently only two contributors to this wiki as of today. Sites Swedism have their own sites too. There's only one site as of now and we'll add other sites as well if we are able to reach our goal for this wiki article Facebook Page Here is our precious Facebook Page: SwedismOfficialFBPage Twitter Account Soon. YouTube Channel Soon. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__